Bam and Lester's Halloween
by RANGERSBABE119
Summary: Bam and Lester's Halloween short.. Rating for smut on the safe side


Bam's Version of Trick-or-Treat

A short from Lester's HEA series

Hey Ladies… sorry it has taken me so long to write more… thanks for bearing with me I not too long ago got out of the hospital and am playing catch up… n-e-wayz... Hope u enjoy! ~Meg~

Standard disclaimer applies!

Fall is in the air, the threat of colder weather looming about, and leaves rustling in the background are sure signs of one important thing; Halloween is near! As a child, I planned 364 days a year for this holiday; forget Christmas, Thanksgiving, Valentines Day, and birthdays, Halloween was my holiday and my costumes and haunted houses rocked. In college, I decorated dorm doors, organized hall trick or treating and then when I bought my house, I gave out candy and fun to all the kids that wanted to participate. I had bobbing for apples in the cauldrons and who could make the funniest/scariest scarecrows, and lastly a haunted **maze** where the kids could find the best prize of all, their **candy**. Now that I am thirty and currently residing in a secure fortress, none of that can happen now.

This year to make up for not spending my favorite holiday like normal, Les and I will be attending the Rangeman Halloween Bash. Not only did I hear that Steph is holding it in a **ghastly** old haunted house on the edge of town, but Les has agreed to let me pick out his costume. Little did he know how much of a treat for me it would be.

As I began putting my thigh highs and gorgeous new FMPs on, I couldn't help but think just how perfect our costumes would be. The theme this year was very promising and I couldn't help but think of all the fun I would get out of tonight. Steph will no doubt get a kick out of my interpretation of amazing pairs though out history.

Around the office I heard talk of Batman and Wonder Woman costumes, electrical outlets and plugs. Even Lois and Clark wigs but believe it or not, Ram and his girlfriend are going as Adam and Eve. I just wonder if the costumes I picked out for us are as fitting as I think they are and what the guys will think. I can not wait to find out.

I finished putting on my shoes, checked my make up, and grabbed a cover up to put on over my costume. No sense in Les trying to talk me out of it before we go to the party I mused and I slipped it over my head, making my way out of the bedroom to wait for my darling fiancé to get home from a break in.

As if thinking of him conjured him out of the **eerie** night, he came through the door and planted a very good hello kiss on my lips and I molded my body into him.

"Hi honey, I'm home," he said as he released my lips from his.

"Umm, I like it when you come home and kiss me like that. I just might have to treat you for that later. We have to get down to the house to help Steph and Lula set up first though."

"Are you sure you want to go sweetheart? We can have our own personal party here." He said then moved to kiss my neck and whispered, "I'm sure I can give you treats that you would like better than candy and sweets."

"I'm sure I can show you a few tricks during that party as well," I told him. "But we are going to go and it's going to be good Les. Your costume is already on the bed for when you get out of the shower; now go before I decide to not give you any of my special goodies tonight."

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going. I just hope you got me something good to wear to this thing and I pray your all covered up because I swear anything sexy on you and I wont last five minutes without dragging you to the first closet I can find in that stupid "**haunted**" mansion." He grumbled as he headed to the shower.

Ten minutes later…

"Bam" I hear being yelled from our bedroom. "You get your smart ass in here right this second sweetheart. I swear I'm going to blister your sexy butt for this one."

"Problem my darling fiancé?" I asked as I came into the bedroom wearing an innocent expression.

"You bet there is and you better wipe that innocence off your face because you damn well know what I'm talking about. A white cotton tail, are you serious right now? And better yet, ears are you for real? I can not wear this. Better yet, I will not wear this."

"But it's so perfect Les. I would hate to have to go by myself and dance with all the guys since you wouldn't come with me tonight as my pair. You know just like Heff, I can't be seen without a bunny on my arm." I told him as I took my cover off to reveal my short velvet robe and thigh high black stockings.

"Damn it Bam, I'll be your playmate bunny any day dressed like that."

Lester's POV-

Every morning I wake up to my beautiful fiancé and I think to myself that I am one lucky bastard. Every afternoon I come home and kiss her till she melt into me, I know that I am a blessed man. And every time she uses her wicked imagination and funny wit, I know I am screwed. Case in point this damn costume I am about to wear in front of all my friends and co-workers who are a brutal group and know how to blackmail better than a mobster.

Here I am dressed in black pants, a white cotton tail, a pair of ears and a set of white wrist cuffs with a matching collar. No shirt and some how or another the pain in the ass I want to marry even talked me into oiling my chest. It was either the fact that she had my dick in her mouth or that she was denying me my release and would continue to do so until she got her way. Plus let's face it; it could have been the combination of the two. So here I am outside the haunted mansion an hour early for the party, dressed as a playgirl bunny, and oiled muscles proudly displayed. Some might say I'm whipped but I just think of it as I am so getting laid tonight for my troubles.

Finally exiting my vehicle, I rounded the SUV and opened the passenger side door to start earning my title of playmate of the year. My "Hugh Hefner" impersonating girlfriend in her short robe and thigh highs was a sight to see as she unfolded her long gorgeous heel clad legs out of the car. She started swaying her sexy ass up the walk and into the house. I couldn't help but follow her at a more sedate pace. Not only to enjoy watching her ass but to put off the unavoidable torture I know that I will have to endure.

As I neared the house, I could hear the Monster Mash already blaring through the speakers and I could see the strobe lights were already in place. I just hope that my darling sweetheart didn't trick me into coming early for something other than set up, this time; I might just blister her sexy bottom for tricking me.

Sucking it up, approaching the door, and preparing myself for my personal torture session in hell, I entered the door and headed over to use Bam as a shield to cover my costume before anyone saw me. If I took the ears off and stood between Bam and a wall all night, then no one could comment. Unfortunately, the gods aren't on my side tonight.

As soon as I stepped inside and was making my way across the room to Bam, Steph spotted me and actually fell against Ranger to be held up because she was laughing so hard. I sent her my version of the death glare but that just seemed to make her laugh harder and poke Ranger to look over at me. Her hysterics were drawing stares and wolf whistles my way. The construction for the party came to a halt and Grandma Mazur made a bee-line towards me like a moth to the flame. I was so going to kill my lover and bury her body where not even the earthworms could find her.

Steph thankfully got controlled enough to intercept her half way across from me only to say, "**You know you wanna** check to make sure that tail isn't real. Just don't chase the bunny to much tonight Grandma. They are a skittish breed those playgirl bunnies when they are kept from their humping for too long. That and Hugh might have plans for him tonight" and then she had the gall to wink at me and walk away leaving her grandmother and her hands moving my way without protection. Bam really is going to get it I thought as Grandma started to saunter towards me and an eerie shark attack noise came over the sound system.

My only saving grace came in the unlikely form of Hector, a man that my fiancé has become fast friends with and who is partnered to. Although he saved me from the Grandmother from hell or as her costume proclaimed her "Hell's Angel Grandma," I couldn't help but think that Grandma might not have been so bad as seeing the rest of the crew arrive just them.

As I was caught off guard by their arrival, Hector slipped behind me, knelt down and began playing with my tail. "Your tail is not straight mi amigo, can't have you hopping around with your tail about to fall of. Bam might not like that you are not properly outfitted" he told me in a louder than normal voice as he pinned my cotton ball tail back on correctly and then stood to walk over to my devil and tormentor for all eternity.

Glaring at my beautiful fiancé as the guys and their dates surrounded me; I couldn't help but think about the make up sex she would owe me. Hours, days, even months of make up sex were in the works for her near future and by the looks of a few other guys, they were in for the same from their girlfriends as well. I would hate to have to think about the potential baby boom around Rangeman after this little party. After all they might be spawns of an electrical socket, a pair of clubs, a version of Romeo and Juliet on steroids, and lastly Lois and Clark; not a pretty sight, and I thought that my costume was bad.

"Hopping down the bunny trail, Les?" asked Romeo, also known as Brett.

"Going to drink your fatal last dose of HGH* Romeo?" I couldn't help but ask back. That got me a few snickers that were covered over by coughs.

Finally I had enough and just wanted to spend the rest of the night with Bam, after all, this was all about us having time together so I excused myself from the guys. "Excuse me guys but I need to go live up to my playmate of the year title. Heff over there looks like she needs a drink or a trip to the closet." Then I walked my tail over to my woman and made sure she was ready and willing for the rest of the night. After all, I had some new tricks to show her during our make up/ treat sex tonight.

*HGH is Human Growth Hormone… it is a banned substance on the NCAA list and from most pro-wrestling circuits… too much can kill u!


End file.
